


More To You

by SirensCalling



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCalling/pseuds/SirensCalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan cannot abide by Killian Jones, local bad boy and the thorn in her side. He constantly goes out of his way to bother her. But when his antics land them both in detention for a week, Emma sees a new side of Killian she never expected. And she wonders if there’s more to him than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To You

**Author's Note:**

> To my CS Secret Survivor killingme-thatssotwoyearsago I hope it is everything you want and more. Part two will be up Sunday! It grew so monstrous that I had to split it up :) have an amazing day Hannah!

He was making out in front of her locker.

_Again._

Emma squeezed her peridot green eyes shut, her jaw clenched, her lily white hands strangling the strap of her denim satchel bag. When she opened them again, he was still there, his face being devoured by a girl Emma didn’t even recognize. Killian Jones, with his midnight black hair and his aquatic blue eyes, down right dashing good looks and charm, was the school’s all around bad boy player.

_I guess he ran out of girls stupid enough to tangle with him here_ , Emma thought in distaste, her mouth set in a grim line. 

With a weary sigh, Emma stepped forward, brazenly stuck her arm out and pushed the two interlocking teens apart. The girl made a whine of protest, her fingers morphing into claws as she attempted to hang on to him. Killian grumbled glaring at Emma as she plastered on one of her most spiteful smiles.

 

"Hey there, nice of you to come up for air," Emma announced caustically as she came forward, her focus solely on her locker. "You know you could suck face in front of your own locker."

Killian allowed a devastating smirk touch his lips as he surveyed her. Her wide black framed glasses had fallen to the bridge of her nose, her green, gem-like eyes peaking out over the frames. Her lips were painted red, complimenting her fair coloring. Pale blonde hair was tied up in an unextravagant pony tail, and she wore a simple white dress with royal blue flowers scattered over it, with a denim jacket and gray leggings. She was pretty, there was no denying it.

And she always had some scrumptious retort laying in wait. She didn’t smile and simper when he spared her a smile or gave her The Smolder. She didn’t melt when he waxed his charm on her, no she turned on him and snapped her teeth at him, her green gaze threatening to tear him limb from limb.

Killian loved a challenge. Leaning against the row of lockers, training his gaze on her in a blatant manner that was intended to cause her discomfort, Killian continued to pursue her from head to toe. Emma continued to ignore him, even with the death stare Lily-or was it Millie?-sent her way, clearly peeved that the girl had so audaciously come between her and he. 

"If you wanted a go with me, Swan, all you had to do was ask nicely," Killian teased, blue eyes dancing. 

Emma delivered him a reproving glare, green eyes scoring his black clad body with displeasure. "I’m not into the whole punk-rock-tortured-rebel façade you have going for you, Jones." she said as she closed her locker, a metallic bang echoing through the hall. 

A corner of Killian’s mouth hitched upward, watching her as she started down the hall. "Well," he drawled, as he followed after, his pace a happy-go-lucky swagger. "I must say, your Daddy’s-little-princess look does things to me. Though, love, you should really let your hair down." 

Emma turned on her heel, glaring daggers at the boy. “Are you trying to win the Olympic medal for Most Annoying Ass on Earth?”

Killian grinned at her engagingly. “Oh, darling, you know I love it when you snap your claws at me. It’s adorable to watch you try and discourage me.” 

Emma whirled away from him, an obscenity unfit for delicate ears bursting from her lips. 

“Do you kiss your father with that mouth?” Killian asked as he sped up, turning so he walked backwards in front of her. “Tsk tsk, princess. What would your mother day.”

Green fire flashed in Emma’s eyes, and Killian at once felt a perverse sense of glee having had risen such emotions in her. The grin on his face only angered her further. 

"I swear to God Jones-" Emma stopped mid sentence, her eyes widening as she saw the sudden dip of an up coming staircase.

Killian was still waking backwards, completely unaware of what was ahead. Emma didn’t think about what she was doing, she simply reacted. Reaching out, Emma grabbed ahold of the lapels of Killian’s leather jacket, her books falling from her hands, throwing all of her weight into throwing him against the wall, pinning his much larger body with hers’ as her books stampeded down the staircase. Voices cried out in surprise, even a snort of laughter rang out.

Emma stared wide eyed as her books slid to a stop, here breathing harsh and shallow from the adrenaline. She glanced up at him and was at once captured by his gaze. He wasn’t smirking, there was no teasing glint in his eyes, instead there was something else. Some deeper emotion that Emma couldn’t name. His mouth was slightly parted, Emma found herself staring at it and the scruff along his jaw, which has stubble hints of ginger there. Funny how’d she had never noticed that before. Emma took in a deep breath, the scent of leather, and salt tickling her senses.

It was nice. 

All at once the softness of the moment was shattered by Killian wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer against him, his hand dangerously close to her butt. Fury raised up inside Emma, she released her death grip on his jacket and attempted to shove him away. 

"Swan, I had no idea you felt this way," he chuckled, as he reached up with his free hand to snatch her glasses away. 

"You sonofa-" 

"Miss Swan!"

 

Emma froze, craning her neck back to catch the outraged look on Mother Superior’s face. Dressed in a dark blue knee length skirt and button up sweater set, her hands braced on her hands, the nun looked fearsome.

"I had expected more from you! And with Mr. Jones no less!" 

Emma’s eyes widened. She looked up at Killian who looked as equally surprised as she, then down at their bodies, still too close for comfort. Emma shoved him away, scrambling back towards the opposing wall. 

"Mother Superior, I can explain," Emma implored, her voice a tad higher than normal. "H-he, Killian that is, was walking backwards and he was heading for the stairs-" 

"Hush, Swan," Killian said coming forward. "Listen now, madam, you and I both know that Emma is far too good for the likes of me, and she knows it well. So, I suggest you give me my detention or suspension, and we all go on our merry way. You know how Swan loathes to be tardy to Study Hall." 

Mother Superior gave the two of them a withering stare before delivering her next words; "Detention; both of you. Today. In the library. You’ll be helping Miss French shelf books." 

Emma’s mouth dropped open, working to make words come forth but all she could manage was a feeble “But!” Jones, though was much more eloquent in his verbal response. 

"Bloody hell, sister! We didn’t do anything wrong!" Mother Superior’s black eyes cut into slits, her mouth forming a grim line of sour distaste, and gave way to a dark smile. "Now you both have a week of detention. Any further complaints Mr. Jones?"

Emma watched Killian closely, waiting for him to lose his temper. She watched as the muscle in jaw ticked away, his teeth grinding as he fought to remain silent. 

"Not at all, Mother Superior." He ground out through his teeth. 

Mother Superior tilted her head in a way that was reminiscent to a queen at court. “Good.” Neither moved as they watched the nun retreat. Emma was a jumble of dread and turmoil-fury. Fury at Killian stupid Jones.

"Bitch," he muttered as the nun rounded the corner and was out of sight. 

"You just couldn’t keep your mouth shut could you?" Emma snapped at him as she turned to face him. "You had to be an ass and egg her on. You did it on purpose, didn’t you?!" 

One of Killian’s brows shot up in a questioning manner. “You think I fancy getting sent to the cooler?” 

"Don’t talk British to me, you…you pirate! You purposefully got us a week of detention together just so you can annoy me without hindrence!" 

Killian broke out in body shaking laughter, rubbing his hand along his jaw. “Well you think a lot of yourself, don’t you princess?” Killian leaned forward, bringing their faces inches apart. “You think I need to be trapped in a room with you for an hour a day to annoy you? Love, you don’t know me very well.” 

Emma looked up at him, her anger cooling to something else. A feeling she couldn’t quite place. 

"You’re right Killian, I don’t know you. And I’d like to keep it that way. So stay away from me." and with that Emma turned on her heal and stalked off to her first period class.

Killian watched her go, smiling slightly. Damn it, he loved getting under that lass’s skin. Was he upset about the week of detention? He was bloody pissed! But Emma would be there. Killian grinned at the thought of being around her excited him. 

He had a feeling that this next week would be an exciting one. 

§    §    § 

He was late. Of course.

 

Emma was crouched in front of on of the twenty book shelves in the school library, shelving everything from Abernathy to Biker. Miss French had instructed her to get straight to work and Emma hadn’t wanted to fight with the sweet looking brunette. It was twenty minutes into detention and with every second that past Emma was more and mor sure that Jones was a no show. Typical. Typical of that stupid, leather wearing, ba-

"Thinking of me, love?" A voice purred as something cold and wet touched the back of her neck. 

Emma yelped loudly, leaping forward, colliding into the book cart, sending it crashing onto its side. Killian stood over her, smirking, two cans of soda in his hands.

"Well that was graceful," he chuckled. 

"YOU-!" 

"Ssh!" Came a voice from across the stacks and in a moment Miss French was frowning at them. "This is a library, not a jungle gym. Emma, please be more careful; books are precious. And Mr. Jones," she said looking at him pointedly. 

"Milady," he bowed, the picture of a gentlemen. The player. 

"No drinks or food in the library," she said a smile cracking across her face. "To work now." 

And with that she turned on her pin heeled shoes and was gone. Emma threw Killian her most withering glare, but the boy merely ignored her, righting the cart and kneeling down and gather the fallen tomes. Emma frowned at him, awaiting the snide barb, the mocking laughter, anything. Jones felt the weight of her stare, his blue eyes meeting her green ones, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"See something you like, Swan?" he asked with a crooked smile. 

"Where were you? What took you so freaking-" he silenced her with a finger to her lips, the unexpected contact was jolting, zinging through her body similar to a minor electrical shock. 

She stared at him wide eyed as he whispered; "Sh, this is a library. And I was delayed due to personal matters. I bought you a soda though-until you drew the attentions of a certain librarian." 

"You scared me! I’m going to put a damn bell on a collar and make you wear it!" 

He grinned. “Will it say ‘Property of Emma Swan’ on it?” 

Emma simply glared at him and turned her attention to the stack of books. Knowing he was being dismissed, Killian scooted next her, lifting one of the books from the cart and shelved it in its proper place. 

Emma shot him a daggered look, hissing venomously; "Work somewhere else! This is my pile, my shelf-" 

"You are rather possessive you know that? Mine, mine, mine," he said as he took another book and slipped it back in place. He glanced at her. "Why is that do you think? Perhaps it’s because you were an orphan for your first eight years before the Nolan’s adopted you?" 

Emma simply looked at him, her gaze absolutely lethal. "You know nothing about me," with that she turned away from him, digging in her bag for her phone, plugging her ears with her ear buds and turned her music up as loud as it could go.

Jones seemed to take the hint because he scooted as far away from her and began shelving the B’s. Emma sighed as she hummed the lyrics to the song. 

This was going to be a long week.


End file.
